Loved Lost
by ravenswoodmoon
Summary: Bella goes to dinner at the Cullenses house for the first time. She falls for Edward and nothing could be better, except that her sister keeps getting in the way.


Dad was sitting in the living room with a beer watching TV. "Dad, I'm going over to my boyfriend's house for dinner tonight," I said as i came up behind him.

"Who's this boyfriend all of a sudden, Bella?"

"It's just Edward, Dad." He's only the most popular boy in school and the only one I've ever felt a deep connection to.

"Well tell me about him? Is he a good kid? How did you meet him?"

"Geez, Dad. He's just a normal kid. We met in biology lab and he just..._dazzled_ me."

"He's cool?"

"He's cool," I sighed. And maybe also a vampire.

He stood up and took a deep breath. "Well, if you say he's cool, I guess I can't say no." I almost smiled at the thought Dad doing something not lame for ones. "Why don't you take your sister with you?"

"What? No." So much for doing something not lame.

"Sure, it'll be fun. You can make it a bonding experience."

"I'm not taking her along with me! She's just going to embarrass me in front of Edward's family!" I protested.

"Beth!" Dad yelled upstairs. "Beth, come down here!"

"Dad, no!" I yelled back, but I knew this was a fight I probably wasn't going to win.

Beth came downstairs and stood in the doorway. "I told you not to call me Beth anymore. It's such an old sounding name."

"Elizabeth, Bella wants you to go with her to the Cullens' house for dinner."

"Uck, no I don't."

"Who are the Cullens?" she asked.

"Bella has a new boyfriend. Why don't you go with her and meet his family. Report back to me what you find."

"Dad!" I yelled again.

"I'm just joking!"

All of the sudden I heard Edward's car pull up outside and he honked his horn. "He's here!" I grabbed my coat and put it on as I ran out the door. Beth was close on my heels and I couldn't lose her. We climbed into the car at the same time.

"Who's this?" Edward asked me.

"It's just my sister. Let's go."

We sat in awkward silence for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to say anything to my sister because I didn't want her to retaliate by saying something embarrassing about me. And I definitely didn't want her finding out that my boyfriend was a vampire.

When we finally got to Edward's house, it was like a fairy tale. The house was more like a mansion. We met his family Alice, Jasper, the doctor and his wife, and everyone else.

"You must be Bella," Alice said to me excitedly. "And who's this?"

"Oh," Edward interjected himself, "Bella's sister decided to join us for dinner."

"Damnit!" I heard from the kitchen. I turned around to see Rosalie throw a wooden bowl onto the counter. "We don't have enough food for unexpected guests!"

"Chill out," Emmett informed her. "People don't eat as much as you remember...think. As much as you think. There will be enough food."

Edward excused us from the kitchen and walked us around the rest of the house. He showed us all of their graduation caps from all those times that he and his siblings went through high school.

Beth decided to interrupt. "Wait, why are there so many hats? How many of you Cullens are there?"

"It's my mom, Esme," Edward lied, "She works for the company that supplies caps and gowns, so every graduation they give her one cap as a souvenir."

I was getting tired of having Beth around so I made up a lie. "Did you guys hear that?"

"What?" Beth asked.

"I think I just heard Esme calling for you. I bet they need help in the kitchen. You had better go check, Beth."

"That's NOT my name!"

"Sorry! Just go to the kitchen, will you?"

She finally went away and I was finally alone with Edward. "Do you want to see my room?" he asked me?

"Absolutely I do." He led me by the hand and shut the door behind us. There was very little in his room except for some books and big old records. "You don't have very much stuff," I remarked.

"No."

"You don't even have a bed."

"We don't sleep."

"Really? What other fascinating things about vampires are you not telling me?"

"Do you really want to know? I can show you."

With one quick motion, he swept me up and I was clinging to his back. We stood on the ledger of his window and he jumped off reaching for a tree. It was all a blur, but he had such quick speed and I could barely tell what was going on it was so fast. Eventually we stopped climbing around the trees and landing in a small shady clearing.

"That was incredible," I exclaimed. "What else can you do?"

"If I showed you everything we can do, it would scared you away."

"I promise i won't get scared."

"I've lived for over a 100 years and I have never felt this way about anyone before. If you promise not to run away, I will tell you everything there is to know about me. Brit, you are my life now."

"I promise I will never leave you, Edward."

He took a few steps backwards and looked up at the sky. "It's starting to get sunny," he said in a matter-of-factly way.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want to know why we never come to school on sunny days?" he asked.

"You burst into flames, right? I mean, that's what all the movies and TV shows say happens."

"No, haha, no. We don't burst into flames in the sun." Gosh, he must think I'm an idiot for saying that now. He unbuttoned his shirt and took another few steps back and stood in the sun's rays.

I gasp audibly and said, "You're...you're sparkling."

He had a pained look on his face, half shamed, half amazed at himself for being so dazzling. "Bella, this is why. I've never shown this to—" Suddenly he burst into flames and turned to ash!

"EDWARD!" I scream!

When the ashes cleared I saw Beth standing behind him.

"Beth, what the hell did you just do to my boyfriend?!"

"He was a vampire!" she protested.

"Beth!"

"I don't go by Beth anymore!"

"Fine! Buffy, what the hell was that?!"

"I told you! He was a Vampire!"

"So is _your_ boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but Angel has a soul."

"And how do you know Edward doesn't?"

"Didn't."

"What?"

"How do I know Edward _didn't_. And also, I didn't know."

I started crying hard now. "Damnit Buffy. He was my one true love. What did you do to the rest of the Cullens?"

"Are they vampires too?"

"Yes!"

"BRB"


End file.
